This invention relates generally to the field of conduit construction and more specifically a system and methods for conduit decontamination and pressure testing. In the art of liquid medium delivery systems, it is requisite that fluid main conduits be decontaminated and tested for leaks after installation or repair before being placed in service to end users. There are sundry known methods and systems for performing these tasks. However, there is no known device which comprises substantially all elements needed for said execution in one simple to use, compact unit and which easily affects communication of said elements with ancillary and peripheral devices.
Neither are there any configurations of said elements and ancillary devices which accomplish the required tasks with precision and/or effectiveness comparable to these taught herein. Nor is there any system or method which affects said tasks with ease and/or efficiency equal to these taught herein. In addition, the instant art, superior in all these respects, also comprises means for simple and easy transport, set up, and/or take-down, not seen in any extant conduit decontamination and pressure testing processes and devices.
The instant art is therefore a needed and desired advancement of the art.